CORTOS
by Blaz-1991
Summary: Una serie de historias con Doof, y Perry, como principales protagonistas. Quizás aya un poco de Slash.
1. 01

"CORTOS"

(Phineas y Ferb)

Resumen: Una serie de historias con Doof, y Perry, como principales protagonistas. Quizás aya un poco de Slash (¿quizás?)

[Clasificación: T.]

(perdonen las faltas ortográficas, es un problema que confió mejorar con el tiempo)

***************

"01" (Navidad.)

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, se dejo caer en el sillón de su sala, había decorado todo su hogar con la esperanza de pasar la navidad con su hija y su ex esposa, pero a ultimo momento estas lo llamaron para decirle que al final pasarían las fiestas con la familia de Charlene. Le ofrecieron acompañarlas, pero el doctor prefirió decir que no. Una cosa era pasar la navidad con tu ex esposa, y otra muy diferente era pasarla con una familia que claramente te odiaba.

-¿Quiere un poco de té, señor? –le pregunto Norm, su robot asistente y hasta ahora única compañía.

-No, gracias –suspiro.

-El Agente P, vino durante la mañana, y le entregue su regalo como ordeno.

-¿Y le gusto?

-Creo que si, era un bello jarrón después de todo.

Doofenshmirtz, sonrió, al menos algo le había salido bien en este día.

-Por cierto –agrego el robot- también trajo un regalo para usted –pasándole una delgada caja negra.

Doof, tomo el regalo con algo de sorpresa, no esperaba que Perry, fuera a darle algo para navidad.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto el doctor.

-No lo se.

Doof, movió un poco la caja para asegurarse de que no se tratara de una broma, pero sabia que ese no era el estilo de Perry. Tomo un poco de aire y levanto la tapo.

-¿Qué es, señor?

-Es mi foto, la que Peter el Panda, rompió –el doctor no podía creerlo ¿cómo había conseguido Perry, otra foto igual?

-Seguramente fue a la tienda a preguntar si aun les quedaban copias –contesto el robot a sus pensamientos- ¿Quiere que lo cuelgue o que lo queme?

-Yo lo colgare mas tarde, gracias –Doof, contemplo un poco mas la foto, su némesis incluso se había tomado la molestia de ponerla en un hermoso marco de madera color negro (el negro no es un color ¿o si?)- Quiero estar un rato a solas, puedes irte Norm.

-Como usted diga, señor –saliendo de la habitación.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla del villano. Ahora tendría un bello recuerdo de esta navidad.

***FIN***

¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque en lo personal esta fiesta no significa mucho para mí, de todas formas pensé que seria lindo escribir algo relacionado a ella.

Y bueno, me pareció un hermoso detalle que Perry, le regresara la fotito a Doof, ya que encuentro que es algo significativo en la relación de estos dos.

¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Y Prospero Año Nuevo!


	2. 02

"02" (Otro Recuerdo Doloroso)

-Primo, el pequeño Heinz, esta creciendo bastante rápido ¿no crees?

-No real mente –el señor Doofenshmirtz, bebió la ultima gota de su jarro con cerveza, luego llamo a su esposa para que les trajera otro a el y a su invitado- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te interesa? –su voz no sonaba ofendida ni molesta, incluso paresia curiosa y un poco divertida.

-Tu ya conoces mis gustos, además, estoy dispuesto a pagarte por cada sesión –sacando una pequeña bolsa con monedas y dejándola sobre la mesa- ¿Qué dices?

-No creo que mi mujer llegue a estar de acuerdo.

-No hay problema, le podemos decir a tu esposa que Heinz, me esta ayudando con las tareas en mi casa, luego el regresa aquí y nadie sospecha nada –sonrió- Yo me encargare de que mantenga el secreto.

-¿Podrá cumplir con su deber como gnomo? necesito que sea capas de mantenerse quieto durante la noche.

-Te prometo que seré cuidadoso –poniendo la mano sobre el corazón, como si su acto fuera el más noble de todos.

La señora Doofenshmirtz, apareció con las cervezas y regreso a la cocina. Al perecer no había alcanzado a escuchar nada de la conversación que sostenía su marido.

-Bueno, las cosas han estado muy difíciles últimamente, y ya es hora de que ese niño traiga ayuda financiera a esta casa –contó las monedas y se las gurdo- El chico es sumiso, no tendrás problemas con el. ¿Deseas empezar hoy?

-Si.

-Bien –aclarándose la garganta- ¡Heinz Doofenshmirtz, quiero que vengas ahora! –lo llamo.

-¡Si papá! –el pequeño Doofy, bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que sus piernitas le permitieron. Aun tenia que usar los vestidos que su madre había confeccionado con la ilusión de tener una hija

(Barios años después…)

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ya era un hombre maduro y formado, con una sola misión en la vida; vengarse, vengarse y desquitarse con todo en el planeta, no permitiría que la vida lo volviera a tratar como basura nunca más.

-El mundo es el del problema, no yo, y cuando conquiste el área limítrofe, mi siguiente paso será hacer lo mismo con el resto del globo –frente a su mapa terráqueo y explicándole a su robot asistente Norm- ¿Qué te párese?

-Son ideas innovadoras, lo felicito, señor –contesto la maquina.

-Gracias –sonrió- ¿Me puedes traer un poco de té?

-Si, señor.

Doof, contemplo un rato mas su mapa, pero ya no concentro su atención en el área limítrofe, ya no, la única razón por la que la mayoría de sus proyectos estaban dirigidos a este lugar era porque actualmente el vivía ahí, pero lo que en verdad Doof, contemplaba era un lugar mucho mas alejado de su actual hogar, para ser mas especifico, miraba seriamente un pequeño y olvidado país europeo.

-Algún día, todo el mundo pagara por hacerme sufrir –gruño, apretando los puños.

-Su té, señor –apareció el robot- y el Agente P, ya cayo en la trampa que preparo ¿desea que lo traiga para que pueda contarle sus planes?

-Si, gracias –suspiro, hoy le contaría a Perry el ornitorrinco, su plan, pero no podría contarle los motivos, ya que era algo demasiado intimo, incluso para compartirlo con su nemesis.

***FIN***

Soy mala, y de las peores por solo haberme imaginado algo como esto, pero con el pasado tan extraño del doctor ¿realmente párese algo difícil de creer?

Entendieron lo que le paso ¿Verdad?

Español: "área de los tres estados"

Latino (como aquí en Chile): "área limítrofe"


	3. 03

"03" (Aniversario.)

Hacia poco mas de un año que Perry, se había trasformado en humano, y hacia un año exacto que el y Doof, estaban saliendo juntos.  
-¿Quiere que lo ayude profesor? –le pregunto Maria, una de sus alumnas, no las mas brillante, pero si una a la que le había tomado bastante aprecio y cariño (¡soy yo! tenia ganas de meterme al Fic XD)  
-Gracias –pasándole algunos de los libros que cargaba. Esto de trabajar es un instituto dos por uno (esos en los que se pasan dos años de enseñanza en uno, para las personas que se han quedado retrasadas, como yo T.T) era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero de todas formas le gustaba, al menos, los chicos de este lugar eran interesantes y tenían historias que contar. Sin mencionar la gran variedad de especimenes que veía a diario ¿cuándo se habían creado tantas modas y estilos que el no conocía?  
-¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa por marcharse hoy? se esta pareciendo a mis compañeros –le sonrió la chica.  
Doofenshmirtz, le devolvió la sonrisa. El doctor y ex villano había conseguido su nuevo titulo como profesor de la misma forma en la que consiguió su anterior titulo; comprándolo (XD) y una de las razones por las que eligió trabajar en un establecimiento para personas mas grandes era porque no estaba seguro de tener la paciencia y la fuerza para soportar a niños mas pequeños, a el no le molestaban los niños, pero tantas risas, llantos, y dibujos coloridos llenos de fantaséales mensajes de alegría, era algo que no sabia si podría tolerar.  
-Hoy es un día especial –contesto al fin.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Hoy, yo y Perry, cumplimos nuestro primer año juntos.

***

Perry, caminaba relajadamente por la calle, ya había terminado su última misión y llevado al Profesor Estragos, directamente a la cárcel.  
Ahora que era un humano, la agencia lo mandaba a hacer trabajos algo más complejos, donde no solo tenia que destruir planes y armas malvadas, sino también infiltrarse, conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible, y luego encarcelar a los maleantes.  
-Estoy seguro de que había algo que tenia que recordar –se dijo a si mismo- ¿pero que?  
-¡Llegan las vacaciones, y vuela el verano, la escuela se acerca terrible! ¡Y el problema que siempre párese cercano es como pasarlo increíble!... –cantaba alegremente un chica que caminaba en dirección contraria a el- ¿He? ¡Hola señor Perry! –lo saludo.  
-Hola Maria ¿ya salieron de clases?  
-Si, recuerde que los viernes solo estamos hasta el medio día, es una escuela para adultos, aunque yo no me sienta como uno, y el horario es muy, muy relajado.  
-Entiendo –sonrió.  
-Ha, por cierto, lo felicito –la chica lo golpeo con el codo en un costado y le sonrió de una forma que claramente tenia un doble sentido.  
-¿Por qué? –le agradaba esa chica, pero a veces lo asustaba, ya que casi y esa niña estaba tan loca como su Doofy, casi.  
-Por su aniversario ¿por qué mas seria?  
-¿Aniversario?... –tardo unos segundos en procesar la información- ¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!  
-Será mejor que piense en algo, el profesor paresia muy emocionado.  
-¿Pero que hago?  
-Bueno… ¿Por qué no le pide ayuda a Phineas, y Ferb,? ellos seguramente tendrán alguna idea.  
-Si, tienes razón –comenzó a correr.  
-¡Es para el otro lado!  
-¡Si! –volteando y corriendo de nuevo- ¡Gracias!  
-¡De nada! –se despidió- Un momento, yo también tenia que ver a Phineas, y a Ferb, hoy, necesito su opinión sobre un fan fic –caminando con calma detrás de Perry- ¡Usar un cohete, luchar con la momia, subir la torre Eiffel por fuera! –continuo cantando- ¡DUCHAR MONOS EN LA BAÑERA! –la gente a su alrededor comenzó a alejarse (XD)

***

-Claro que te ayudaremos Perry, además, nos agrada el doctor, ex villano, y ahora profesor Doof ¿verdad Ferb? –el peli verde solo levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación- ¡Comencemos!  
-Ha, Phineas ¿crees que Ferb, pueda darme su opinión sobre un fic mas tarde? –lo interrumpió Maria, que había llegado cómodamente gracias un ciclista que "olvido" su bicicleta fuera de una hamburguesería.  
-¿Slash o Normal?  
-Slash.  
-Déjalo en la cocina, estoy seguro de que le gustara leerlo mas tarde.

***

Doof, acababa de llegar a su apartamento. De camino había comprado algunas cosas para celebrar ese día tan especial, y no se preocupo al ver que su Perry, aun no había regresado; recordaba perfectamente que su novio le había prometido terminal la misión antes de que su aniversario pasara de largo.

*FlashBack*

El agente secreto corría de un lugar a otro dentro del apartamento que compartía junto a Doofenshmirtz. Lo habían llamado para una nueva misión secreta ¡y no encontraba su sombrero!  
-¿Dónde esta? ¡se que lo puse por aquí en alguna parte! –destrozando y desordenando todos los cajones que encontraba.  
-Heee… Perry –lo llamo Doof, que sostenía el sombrero en la mano.  
-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –tomando su sombrero tan preciado. Ahora que era un humano, había tenido que conseguir un modelo más grande, pero le había tomado el mismo cariño que al anterior.  
-Estaba debajo de la cama, como siempre –Doof, vio que su pareja estaba a punto de salir- ¡Espera! –tomándolo del brazo.  
-¿Qué pasa? Ya estoy retrasado.  
-¿Vas a tardarte mucho?  
-No creo ¿por qué?  
-¿Cómo que "por que"? ¡Nuestro aniversario! Es el viernes ¿acaso lo olvidaste? –la verdad era que esto no resultaba muy sorprendente, cuando el y Perry, había cumplido su primer mes de salir, el agente secreto también lo había olvidado, y tubo que perseguir a Doof, con regalos y flores una semana para que este lo perdonara.  
-Cla…claro que no –mintió- ¿crees que olvidaría algo tan importante? –sudando.  
-Que bueno ¿entonces regresaras para que lo celebremos? –soltando por fin el brazo del otro hombre.  
-Si. –Perry, miro de reojo su reloj.  
-¿Lo prometes?  
-Si, si, lo prometo -¡ya estaba muy retrasado! Le dio un beso a Doof, en la frente y salio corriendo.  
-¡No lo olvides! –le grito Doofenshmirtz, mirando a su pareja alejándose por el pasillo del edificio. –Bueno… -suspiro- tengo que revisar las pruebas de los chicos ¡Ese chico Tomy, las pagara por corregirme frente a la clase! –algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

*Fin del FlashBack*

-El llegara, nunca me ha mentido –se dijo a si mismo mientras ordenaba las compras en la cocina.  
¡Din Don!  
El timbre sonó y el doctor corrió a abrir la puerta.  
-¿Maria?  
-Hola profesor.

***

-¿Ya están listas las luces Ferb? –le pregunto Phineas, a su hermano que se encontraba subido en el arco del gran escenario que estaban armando en el patio. El peli verde hizo una señal de "OK" con los dedos a modo de repuesta- ¡Perfecto!  
Los padres de los chicos habían salido a visitar a unos amigos, y después de hablar con Candace, esta acepto no decir nada; después de todo ella también le tenia cariño a Perry, aunque este se hubiera trasformado en humano y ya casi nunca lo vieran. Entre el trabajo y Doof, Perry, no tenia mucho tiempo para visitar a sus antiguos dueños.  
-¿Lograron contactar a los de Love Händel? –pregunto Perry, nervioso, incluso ya se había puesto su smokin y todo.  
-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien –lo calmo el chico triangulo.  
El sol comenzó a esconderse, y un hermoso tono en degrade que iba del naranjo al rosa inundo las nubes del cielo.  
-¿No te párese hermoso Phineas? –le pregunto Isabella, a su amor platónico, ella y las chicas también habían estado ayudando a los hermanos para preparar el aniversario de Perry, al igual que Buford, y Baljeet, quienes no se separaron en ningún momento; lo cual había llamado la atención de Perry.  
-Si, es muy hermoso, perfecto para una escena romántica ¿no lo crees? –Phineas, miro a Isabella, con los ojos semi serrados.  
-Si –la chica se rió y ruborizo un poco, quizás su amor no era tan platónico después de todo.  
Buford, y Baljeet, también miraron el cielo, aunque ninguno dijo nada.  
-¿No estas cansado Ferb? –le pregunto Django, al peli verde cuando este bajo las escaleras después de terminar de arreglar el escenario. (estoy segura de que saben quien es Django)- Toma, te traje algo –pasándole un vaso con jugo de naranja.  
Ferb, bebió y le regreso el vaso al joven pintor.  
-Gracias –fue lo único que dijo.  
-De nada –el chico castaño sonrió de forma algo triste; nunca había sido capas de entablar una conversación con Ferb ¿Cómo podía el peli verde ser tan misteriosos? eso en verdad lo asombraba. Ferb, por otra parte miro como Django, regresaba a la cocina para dejar el vaso usado, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios del chico callado, le estaba comenzando a tomar cariño a ese niño tan dulce que era el pintor (unos pequeños mensajes con las otras parejas que me gustan ^.^U)

***

-Bien, ya casi llegamos, no se valla a quitar la venda, he –Maria, empujaba a Doof, por la espalda hasta el jardín trasero de Phineas, y Ferb. Lo había obligado a usar la venda durante todo el camino, ya que Ferb, había instalado un asiento adicional a la bicicleta que Maria, "encontró abandona" y así había podido llevarse a su profesor sin que este pudiera reconocer las calles.  
Doofenshmirtz, ya había visitado a Phineas, y a Ferb, antes, ya que tenia curiosidad por saber quienes habían sido los cuidadores de su Perry, cuando este aun era un ornitorrinco. Como Perry, nunca le había hablado nada sobre la familia en la que se quedaba, Doof, no sabia con que se iba a encontrar en un principio, se había puesto tan nervioso, como si fuera a conocer a sus suegros, pero después vio que los chicos eran tan amables que no valía la pana preocuparse, en esa visitas Doof, había quedado impresionado con los inventos e ideas de los chicos.  
-Ya puede quitarse la venda –le hablo Maria, después de haberlo metido al jardín trasero.  
Doof, obedeció.  
-¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos los chicos y Perry, al mismo tiempo.  
Doof, solo tardo un segundo en reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, pero le tomo mas tiempo creer lo que esos chicos habían preparado para el: una mesa para dos persona elegantemente decorada, frente a ella, una pista de baile y al costado de la pista una gran banda de música (ya saben, esas donde hay un sujeto con un palito señalándole a los demás como tocar sus instrumentos) pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era el escenario que contemplaba al final, enorme, y claramente lleno de quien sabe que fantásticos efectos ¿para que podría servir ese escenario tan grande?  
-¿Te gusta? –Perry, apareció de la nada y tomo la mano de Doof, el espía se veía realmente guapísimo en ese traje.  
-Si –sonrió, se sentía un poco raro, como si estuviera actuando el papel de una niña de quince años, pero sabía que pronto se le pasaría- Me encanta ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
-Phineas, y Ferb, me ayudaron –sin soltar la mano de Doof, Perry, señalo a los chicos.  
-Hola señor Doof, ha pasado tiempo –saludo Phineas- No se preocupe, no fue tanto trabajo, aun nos quedaban muchas cosas del aniversario de nuestros padres.  
-Hola chicos, si, pero ustedes no cambian –Doof, sintió como Perry, comenzaba a guiarlo hasta la mesa.  
Los hombres disfrutaron de una exquisita sena, no sabían quien era el chef, pero por lo menos tenía una mano excelente. La música de fondo era calmada pero al mismo tiempo causaba emoción, un equilibrio perfecto que no la convertía en aburrida ni en demasiado melosa (¿melosa es como cebollenta, no?)  
-Esto es perfecto –Doof, acerco su asiento mas al de Perry- muchas gracias –apoyándose en el hombro del espía.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer –Perry sostuvo el mentón de Doof, y poco a poco comenzó a acercar sus caras, cerca, mas cerca, mas cerca…  
-¡Aun tenemos una sorpresa mas que darte! –los interrumpió Phineas, con un micrófono, sobre el escenario, y apuntando a la pareja con un reflector (mi niño no párese darse cuenta que ese no era el momento U.U)  
-¿Qué otra sorpresa? –pregunto el ex villano a Perry, quien solo sonrió y le susurro en el oído un "ya veras"  
-¡Damas y caballeros! –continuo Phineas, con el micrófono, pero en ves de mantenerse en el escenario, el niño triangulo bajo a la pista de baile- ¡En una presentación dedicada únicamente a nuestra linda pareja! –apuntando a Doof, y a Perry, quienes saludaron a los chiquillos con las manos y algo vergonzosos, al parecer estaba comenzando a meterse mas gente a la fiesta- ¡tengo el honor de presentarle a la única, y mas graciosa banda, Love Händel!  
Doof, no podía creerlo cuando vio a una de sus bandas favoritas de toda la vida comenzando a subir al escenario. Si bien los integrantes de Love Händel, ya no eran iguales a como eran antes, eso no quería decir que no seguían siendo fantásticos.  
-¿Cómo pudiste contactarlos?  
-Al igual que tu hiciste para que se metieran a tus recuerdos, conociendo mucha gente –(en un capitulo, durante uno de los tantos recuerdos que cuenta Doof, antes de cada plan malvado, Love Händel, hace el tema musical de su recuerdo, y al termina Doof, dice algo como "¿Qué te párese? Love Händel, en mis recuerdos ¡ja! Conozco gente")

~ No tengo mucho que decir, tú lo has dicho todo ya por mí. La vida a veces es así, no la eliges pero ella si a ti.

¡Ho! ¿Dime mi corazón, esta dispuesto a pelear por nuestro amor?

Cuando se busca la felicidad, solo es necesario continuar, dejar todo lo material atrás y abandonar la opinión de los demás.

¡Ho! ¿Dime mi corazón, estas dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor?

¡Ho, Dime mi corazón! ¡Y no atrevas a mentir! Yo si estoy dispuesto a pelear por ti…pero necesito saber, si tu también lo estas.

¡La vida nos hace cometer errores, y nos llena de malas influencias, los falsos amigos nos hostigas, y la naturaleza nos abandona, y todos caemos en un mar de sombras!  
No quiero desertar si no te tengo a mi lado, eres la única persona en la que confió, y frente a los dioses grítate: ¡Estoy dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor!

¡Ho! ¿Dime mi amor, estas dispuesto a pelear por nuestro amo?

¡Ho! ¿Dime mi amor, estas dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor?~

Doof, y Perry, comenzaron a bailar en la pista, junto a los chicos y a las docenas de personas que poco a poco se colaron a la fiesta.

~ En el mundo donde vivimos ¡Todo es dinero! ¡Todo es trabajo! ¡Todo es complacer a los demás! ¡Yo ya no quiero vivir de esa forma! ¡Me quiero escapar a otro lugar! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?~

Perry sujeto al ex villano por la cintura para acercarlo mas a el, y Doof, apoyo los brazos en el cuello del espía.

~Respóndeme hoy, que pronto me iré, si no quieres seguirme esta muy bien.  
Pero entiende de una vez, yo regresare y conmigo te llevare…~

Muchas personas ya eran las que bailaban junto a la pareja, pero esta solo se concentraba en ellos mismos.  
-Feliz aniversario –le dijo Perry, juntando su narices.  
-Feliz aniversario –contesto el profesor- ¿alguna vez creíste que llegaríamos tan lejos? –pregunto después de un rato.  
-Si.  
-¿Enserio? ¿siempre estuviste seguro?  
-Si –rió.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque yo siempre quise estar contigo –le susurro en el oído- y siempre supe que podríamos ser felices juntos.  
La pareja junto sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso frente al aplauso de todos los presentes.

***FIN***

No estoy tan orgullosa de esta historia, pero de todas formas aquí la tienen ^.^U… Espero que alguien sea capas de disfrutarla ¡BESOS!

Había, habían, había, habían, ¿es mi imaginación, o en un momento no deje de usar estos… conectores? (¿son conectores, verdad?

¡Ha! Sobre mis parejas, el Phineas/Isabella, es bastante normal, al principio me gustaba el Ferb/Phineas, pero después me di cuenta que Isabella, era una chica que si podía ser merecedora del corazón de alguien tan fantástico como Phineas, así que esta término remplazando a mi anterior pareja.

El Buford/Baljeet, tampoco me párese tan extraño ¿de verdad nunca se lo imaginaron? esos dos están siempre pegados, a pesar de que supuestamente no deberían ser ni amigos.

Pero el Ferb/Django, si, si puede ser un poco extraño… como no me gustaba dejar solito a mi Ferb (me encanta este personaje) tenia que encontrar a otro personaje lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer la oportunidad de tener el corazón de Ferb, y Django, es alguien que me agrada bastante, así que decidí probar a ver que pasaba. No, no podía poner a Ferb, ni con Vanessa, ni con esa exploradora amiga de Isabella: 1: a la exploradora no la conozco (ni siquiera se como se llama) así que no se que tan buena puede ser, y 2: Vanessa no me agrada mucho ( ¬.¬ )


End file.
